


Akechi x Sangwoo

by Motionless_Min



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, I'm sorry I'm so fucked up, M/M, Rape, This was poorly written lmao, Underage - Freeform, non-con, persona 4 - Freeform, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motionless_Min/pseuds/Motionless_Min
Summary: I honestly don't know lmao. Just random shit I guess





	Akechi x Sangwoo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the horrible writing lmao

"P-Please stop." Akechi begged under Sangwoo's body. He had his hands tied and pinned above him by strong hands. Sangwoo looked down on him evily. Sangwoo's body rubbed lightly against his small body. "Ngh!" Akechi squirmed. "Quit moving. It's useless." Sangwoo's voice was dead on.

Sangwoo let go of one hand to explore his body. His free hand roamed up his shirt to expose his V-line. "Your body looks so sexy." He growled while looking into Akechi's fear filled eyes. "Anyone ever touch you like this before?" Akechi didn't want to answer him, he was too scared to talk. Sangwoo's hand rolled his shirt up fully. His lips left kisses all over his body. "S-Stop. I-I don't want this." Akechi's voice came out weaker than he wanted to sound. "Shut up and enjoy it." The older teen said against his skin. "After all, your friends are watching." He chuckled and nodded lightly towards a camera that Akechi wasn't aware of.

His eyes brimmed with tears. Akechi mustered up the courage to shout. "SOMEONE SAVE ME, PLEASE! HELP! CALL TH-" He was cut off by Sangwoo's hand slapping his cheek. "I said shut it. No one will hear you anyway." Sangwoo leveled out with Akechi. Their faces were inches apart. "You're so pretty when you're begging for your life." Sangwoo cupped his stinging cheek. "You sick bastard! You'll get arrested for this!" Sangwoo chuckled. "Only if they catch me."

Sangwoo connected lips with Akechi's soft ones. He _knew_  that he should be fighting back but a part of him said to go with it because his life was on the line. So, Akechi just went with both.

Sangwoo bit Akechi's bottom lip softly, earning a whimper from him. "Did that feel nice?" Akechi didn't answer. "I*said*did that feel nice?!" Sangwoo raised his voice. He neither wanted answer yes or no so he shrugged. Sangwoo didn't let it slip. He wrapped his free hand around his soft throat and squeezed. "It's either yes or no." His voice was intense. Akechi choked. "S-Sangwoo-kun..." He said with a weak voice. Sangwoo held on for a few more seconds before letting go. "Now...let's play a little more. Yeah, kitten?" Akechi nodded hesitantly.

Sangwoo kissed him more deeply, forcing his toung in. Akechi seized up. His body was frozen as Sangwoo caressed his hands all over his body. He unbuckled his pants and tugged down Akechi's. Akechi begged for him to stop. Sangwoo teasingly rubbed Akechi's buldge lightly. "Ngh-" Sangwoo pulled off the boy's underwear to his ankles. The older teen put two digits in Akechi's mouth. Akechi hesitantly sucked on his fingers, coating it in his saliva. Sangwoo looked down on him with a sinister grin. "S'that how you suck dick? You're such a slut." Akechi looked away, embarrassed. His cheeks became hot and red. Sangwoo grabbed his chin and yanked it to face him. "Never look away from me." He growled and pulled his fingers out of the younger's mouth. He lowered himself down to Akechi's lower half. He looked at Akechi before enter his slick covered fingers into him. "Ah!" Akechi shouted surprisingly. Sangwoo chuckled. "P-Please. No m-more." He begged. "Beg a little louder for me, kitten."

Akechi denied to let out any signs of pleasure he was receiving. But when Sangwoo curled his fingers, Akechi let out a soft, uncomfortable moan. "So you're enjoying this, huh? What a fucking slut you are. I bet your team would be furious at you." The thought of his friends made Akechi tear up. He wanted to go home so badly. Go home to LeBlanc. Be in the safe bed of his own. But he's stuck here...with Sangwoo.

Sangwoo thrusted his fingers deeper, making Akechi whimper, almost moan. He pulled his fingers out and stuck them in his mouth. His toung swirled around himself. "You taste sweet." Akechi let a tear fall. Sangwoo freed his erection. Akechi closed his legs quickly. "Open your legs. Now." Akechi was unresponsive. "If you don't, I will." He didn't do anything. Sangwoo grabbed his two legs and spread them apart harshly. "Ah!" Akechi screamed. That hurt so much.

Sangwoo lined up with his entrance and pushed in rather roughly. "Ah! That hurts!" Akechi screamed louder. Sangwoo looked down on him with a sharp gaze and thrusted in and out fast. Akechi screamed and screamed. A thin trailed off blood leaked down onto the floor. "Sangwoo-kun! Please stop! You're hurting me!" Tears fell down more rapidly. Sangwoo bent down to his ear. "Does it look like I care if you get hurt? Besides, whores don't get to have what they want." He nibbled at his ear and went back to his original position. Akechi looked at him with fear.

Low, raspy moans escaped Sangwoo's throat as he finished. Akechi was panting and crying at the same time. He couldn't breathe. He was choking on his tears and air. Sangwoo finally pulled out and came all over Akechi's body. "Hah, you look so cute with my cum all over you." He teased. Akechi was trembling. His knees were up to his chest and his restrained arms were held close to him. Sangwoo pulled out a phone and took multiple photos of him.

Akechi's hair was disheveled, his smile was broken, and every inch of him was shaking violently. Sangwoo grabbed him by the hair and yanked him closer to his dick. "Suck it." Akechi struggled to get onto his knees but managed. He shut his eyes tightly. "Ugh. Sluts like you are so disobedient." Sangwoo grabbed his chin and opened it up. He forced himself in, making Akechi choke. He facefucked Akechi harshly. Sangwoo's hips were moving fast. Akechi felt like he was dying. He hated every second of this. Sangwoo thrusted harder and harder into him. Slick fluids were trailing down Akechi's throat. Akechi cried even more. His throat was gonna be so fucked up after this.

After what felt like an eternity, Sangwoo pulled out painfully slow. Akechi fell back on the floor, gasping for air. He coughed up blood. "Hmph, that's what sluts get." Sangwoo said while putting himself away. Akechi wheezed for air.

Sangwoo placed himself in front of the camera. "I hope you enjoyed your slutty friend get fucked, you ignorant brats." He said before leaving the frame. All that was left was Akechi on the floor pantsless and in pain. His cries were loud and desperate for help. He faced the camera and caught his breath for a brief moment. "I-I'm sorry." He said before coughing up more. His violent coughs turned soft. He passed out. And the screen went black.  
-  
Ryuji leaned back, he ran a hand through his hair and breathed out nervously. Akira was seized up and frozen. Yusuke and the rest of the guys couldn't move and was at a loss of words as well. "A-Akechi...." Ryuji mumbled. "He... IM GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!" his voice echoed throughout the Halls of Sangwoo's palace. "Skull! Please lower your voice! The shadows might here us!" Yosuke pleaded. Anger was boiling up inside of Ryuji. He didn't even hear what he said. Ryuji charged forward into the palace. "Skull! Wait!" Yusuke caught up to him.

They all charged in with anger growing in them.

After multiple fights with shadows, they finally reached Sangwoo's treasure room, where his shadow was. The room was dark and made of cement. It had dim lights showing down. "What the hell is this?" Kanji sneered. No one answered him. For a brief second, they heard chains rattle in a corner of the room. "Huh?" Yu spun his head, looking for the source. "Akira, is there anyone else besides us in the room?" It took a second before he answered him. "Hmm, yeah. Theres two people." He paused. "Woah, one is really strong." "Where are they?" Yu demanded an answer. He scanned over his third eye and pointed to a direction. "In that corner. Thats the weakling." They cautiously traveled over to the corner. "Ugh, it's too dar-" Yosuke was cut off by a bright light shown upon a figure. "Show yourself!" Akira demanded. The figure looked up but it was hard to tell who it was since it was dark.

They had brown, short and messy hair, a wound on their collarbone, a skirt reaching before their ankles, a crop top, hands chained to something and bandages wrapped around their ankles. They sat in with their legs to the side and slumped their back.

A thud was heard from behind the figure. "Doesn't he look lovely?" Sangwoo's voice chimed. "He?" Kanji emphasized. "Yeah.*He.*" Sangwoo stepped into the light and the dim light shown brighter. "Look up sweetheart." Sangwoo said and the figure obeyed. It was Akechi and he looked dead. "H-Help me." Akechi's voice was weak and quiet. Sangwoo knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his back. "Doesn't he look nice?" Sangwoo looked at Akechi with an evil grin. "Like some type of country whore?" His voice sounded threatening. "Back off of him!" Yu demanded. Sangwoo only chuckled malevolently. "He was a very good play toy, don't you think?" He nudged a finger at Akechi's shoulder. Akechi shook his head no. "No?" He growled as he pulled out a sharp pocket knife. Sangwoo snatched Akechi's head back and put the sharp blade to his throat. "No!" Ryuji reached out hand. Akechi started to bawl out tears. "P-Please Sangwoo... I'll do anything." Akechi pleaded for his life. Akira and Yu summoned their persona. "Tch. Attack me, and he dies." Sangwoo sneered. Akira and Yu stepped out of their battle stance. "H-Help me please." Akechi begged. Akira stepped forward. "What do you want us to do so that he can be free?" Sangwoo laughed. "Kill me in battle and if you do, take him." He paused. "And if we lose?" "I get to kill all of you slowly." Sangwoo growled. They were all taken aback. "Very well." Yusuke said. "Let's battle."

Sangwoo cut into Akechi's throat lightly before getting up and releasing Akechi from his hold. Blood leaked down his neck. "Ack!" Akechi threw his hands up to his neck to try and stop the small bleeding.

The battle was long and hard, but they emerged victorious.

Sangwoo lay there on the floor, face beaten up. "Tch, n-never thought punks like you c-could beat me..." He clutched his side in pain. Sangwoo was waiting for a gun to be held against his head. "W-What are you doing? You should kill me. That was our deal." Akira bent down. "We won't kill you." He paused and looked at him with a sharp gaze. "We'll bring you to the police for your actions." And with that, Akira knocked him out with a blow to the head. Yu searched his body for keys to the chains wrapped around Akechi's wrists. "Aha!" Yu picked the keys from his pocket and carefully unlocked Akechi.

Akechi seized up. "Don't look at me. I'm disgusting." He hid his face. The team exchanged glances before Ryuji bent down. "It's alright. We've got you. You're safe." He assured him. Akechi looked up at him. He was covered in his blood. "Everything hurts." He said. "It's alright. We'll heal you." Kanji stepped forward and picked up Akechi bridal style. Akechi winced at his touch. They exited the palace with Akechi successfully.  
-

 


End file.
